Out West
by FrozenRaider
Summary: While on a road trip across Texas, ranch hand Agdar Christianson starts to think about what he wants to do with his life and tries to find what's missing. He meets a number of interesting people along the way, some being close friends and some bitter enemies. Wanting a smooth trip with no excitement, Agdar doesn't get what he wants.


**The Departure:**

"Gas?"

"Check."

"Tires filled up?"

"Yep."

"Is the trailer hitched up right?"

"Let me check. Yep, it's hooked up."

"Are you sure? I don't want what happened last time to happen again."

"I'm sure."

_I really hate it when Mr. Sprits keeps bringing up that one time I forgot to lock the trailer to the truck. I've done it so many times before I guess I thought I already did it. I know he's just joking but it's really getting old. _

Agdar walked back to the front of the truck to go over the rest of the pre-trip check list with his boss. He's making his monthly drive to McAllen from Dumas, this time to pick up some special feed and other things on Mr. Sprits' list and wants to make sure everything goes smoothly.

"Alright, it looks like everything's all set," the older man observed. "Just remember that I'm giving you another chance at this since you're the one that has the most experience with this truck. Don't think I'm doin' this 'cause I care about you." Agdar was abandoned by his parents on the side of a road somewhere in the panhandle as a child. No one knows who dropped him off or when they did it, but all anyone knows if it weren't for Jerry Sprits, there would be no Agdar Christianson. Jerry told everyone and they're dog that he was only giving the child shelter and food until he was eighteen then he was kicking him out, but nineteen years later the pair still sleep down the hall from each other.

"Yessir," the boy replied. _Even though the whole town knows I'm the son you never had. _

Agdar climbed into the truck and started the engine. Mr. Sprits motioned to roll the window down. "Listen. Umm. Drive safe, and call me when you get there." The boy smiled and put his hand on his boss' shoulder. "I will," he assured the older man. "Don't have any wild parties while I'm gone." Jerry stepped back as the truck's window rolled up and smiled at the boy through the glass. Holding back a tear he waved his hand in the air, motioning to Agdar to start his long drive.

Agdar knew just getting to McAllen was a ten hour drive without traffic and there was no way he was going to go through San Antonio quickly. He thought about how the man who was pretty much his father showed more compassion just now than he did most of his life. Turning to take one last look before he left the property, he saw the elderly man running after him, running out of breath quickly. Going into a panic, the boy started thinking of every possible thing he could've forgotten. _Did I actually not hook up the trailer correctly? Shit, he's not gonna let me forget this. _

The man catches up with the vehicle and knocks on the window. Agdar can feel his heart jumping out of his chest as he waits for his boss to start chewing him out.

"I forgot to tell you," the man said, panting between each word. "On your way back you need to head up to Carthage to pick up a package for me. I don't trust anyone else to handle it so if anything happens to it, guess who's getting fired." Agdar stuttered in his answer from the man's threat. "M-me?" "That's right. But no pressure right? Now get out of here. And don't forget Carthage," Jerry reminded. "Yessir," the boy replied.

_Damn, I have to way out of my way to get to Carthage. That adds an extra 16 hours to the trip. Damn it why couldn't he get that stupid package delivered? I wonder what it is anyway. Well whatever it is, it's important enough to where he only trusts me with it. I guess I have proved myself to him that I can get the job done. He might not show it but I know he cares for me. Hell, I don't even show it. Well, I guess I should get goin'._

Agdar pull off the property and speeds off.

_I love you, you son of a bitch. _

_I love you too, dad._

* * *

Hey, I'm FrozenRaider and I thought I'd give a shot at writing a fanfic. I thought that The King didn't get enough love so I made one about him. I made him a young Texan because I'd relate to that more since I am one myself. Anyway I know this is short compared to other fan fictions and I hope to make future chapters longer. Writing large amounts has never been my strong suit but I hope to get some practice and hopefully you'll bear with me.

-FrozenRaider


End file.
